Hi-5 (Series 9)
Series 9 premiered on July 31, 2007, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions. Kathleen left the group because she had a baby named Mikayla, and Sun replaces her. Also, Tim left due to a motorbike accident, and Stevie replaces him in November 2007. This marks the first appearance of Sun Pezzimenti. In November 2007, this marks the first appearance of Stevie Nicholson, but not yet until Series 10. Cast 'Hi-5' *Charli Robinson *Sun Pezzimenti *Tim Harding *Kellie Crawford *Nathan Foley 'Special Cast' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Mikayla de Leon Jones 'Puppeteers' * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Around The World.png|Around The World (World) Infobox Happy Today.png|Happy Today (Happy) Infobox Stop And Go.png|Stop And Go (Communicate) Infobox WOW.png|WOW! (Amazing) Infobox Time Machine.png|Time Machine (Old and new) Infobox Brave And Strong.png|Brave And Strong (Brave and strong) Infobox Switching Around.png|Switching Around (Switching) Infobox Love All Around.png|Love All Around (Look around) Infobox Party Street.png|Party Street (Celebrating) Episodes CD * WOW! * WOW! (album Deluxe Edition) DVDs * Team Hi-5 (2007) * Party Street (2008) * Go Wild! (2008) TV Series DVDs * Series 9 Volume 1: Around The World * Series 9 Volume 2: I'm So Happy * Series 9 Volume 3: Stop & Go * Series 9 Volume 4: Amazing * Series 9 Volume 5: Time Machine * Series 9 Volume 6: Strong + Brave * Series 9 Volume 7: Switching Around * Series 9 Volume 8: Love All Around * Series 9 Volume 9: Special Days Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_9.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Team Hi-5.jpg|Team Hi-5 Party Street dvd.jpeg|Party Street Go Wild.jpg|Go Wild! CD_WOW!.jpg|WOW! Hi-5_WOW!_album_Deluxe_Edition.jpg|WOW! (album Deluxe Edition) Dfghjkbhvcgfdfghv.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 9.png|Jup Jup Kathleen's_Intro_Season_8.png|Sun's Intro Series 9 Nathan's_Intro_Season_8.png|Nathan's Intro Series 9 Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_World_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, World Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Happy_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Happy Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Communicate_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Communicate Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Amazing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Amazing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Old And New_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Old And New Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Brave And Strong_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Brave And Strong Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Switching_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Switching Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Look Around_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Look Around Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_9,_Celebrating_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 9, Celebrating Week Tim's Intro Season 8.png|Tim's Intro Series 9 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 9 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 9 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 9 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 9 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_8.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 9 Children's_Framework_Season_9_World_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, World Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Happy_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Happy Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Communicate_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Communicate Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Amazing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Amazing Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Old And New_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Old And New Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Brave And Strong_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Brave And Strong Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Switching_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Switching Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Look Around_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Look Around Week Children's_Framework_Season_9_Celebrating_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 9, Celebrating Week SOTW Set Series 9.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 9.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_9.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_9.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_9.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_9.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_9.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:Hi-5 series Category:2007 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Tim Harding Category:Series 9 Category:2007 songs Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nine Network Category:Channel 5 Category:Children's Frameworks from Series 3 to 10